Distance
by Umebosis
Summary: Drago a besoin de solitude. Mais Harry a besoin de parler.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment, tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello ! Petit one-shot qui est en fait un cadeau de Noël pour ma Lisouille ! Et oui, cette année le père Noël a eu un problème et il est du coup très en retard donc… Ne m'en veut pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>On a tous un jour besoin de partir. Loin de ses responsabilités, de ses emmerdes, de tout. Mais justement. Quand on porte sur ses épaules des responsabilités que même un adulte ne devrait pas avoir à porter, on ne pouvait pas se conduire comme tout jeune qui se respectait. Certains y arrivaient, mais pas lui. Alors oui, Draco ne demandait que ça : de la solitude. De l'isolement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait jamais pu être vraiment seul. Il était retourné à Poudlard, pour refaire sa septième année. Il avait retrouvé la plupart de ses camarades, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas morts. Pour les morts, une pierre magique avait été dressée dans le parc. Leurs noms étaient gravés dessus pour l'éternité, et elle était constamment fleurie. Mais Draco ne voulait pas y penser. Justement, son nom à lui n'était pas dessus, donc il devait vivre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si certains noms étaient gravés sur cette pierre, c'était en partie à cause de lui. Parce-que lors de sa sixième année, il avait aidé des mangemorts à entrer dans Poudlard. Parce-que toute cette nuit de tuerie était arrivée par sa faute. Et que, quand l'armoire magique avait été réparée, il avait poussé des cris de joie. Sans savoir qu'il allait basculer dans des années de désespoir.<p>

Allongé dans son lit, dans le noir total, il eu soudainement la sensation d'étouffer. Il avait besoin de sortir, de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il se leva brusquement, en faisant attention de ne réveiller aucun de ses compagnons de chambre. En effet, il avait perdu son titre de préfet, et était donc retourné dans le dortoir commun. Il s'habilla prestement et sortir par un des nouveaux passages secrets du château…

La sortie du souterrain se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt interdite, cachée par quelques bosquets de plantes inconnues. Quand Draco sortit, il s'écorcha les mains et des feuilles vinrent se loger dans ses cheveux. Il grommela un peu en les enlevant, mais ne tenta pas de se recoiffer, il ne l'était pas de toute façon. Le garçon soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était magnifique ce soir. Chaque étoile brillait comme un minuscule perle, et la Voie Lactée formait le plus beau des colliers…Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter, et Draco décida de quitter la forêt rapidement. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais rien passé de bon au cœur de ces arbres.

Il descendit dans le parc et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au lac. Si jamais quelqu'un du château le trouvait ici, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir revenir à Poudlard, il ne voulait en aucun cas se faire renvoyer. Il s'assit devant le lac, admirant la splendeur d'une calme nuit d'été. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta. Potter était assit à côté de lui. Presque par réflexe, Draco s'éloigna légèrement de Potter. Qui se rapprocha. Draco s'éloigna à nouveau, mais Potter continua de se rapprocher. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lancèrent un seul regard. Draco soupira. À continuer comme ça, ils feraient le tour le lac. Il ne bougea plus, resta assis là où il était. Potter fit de même.

- Pourquoi on s'ignore ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Potter venait vraiment de poser cette question ?

- Je veux dire… Avant, on se détestait non ? Alors maintenant… On pourrait se détester encore… Ou peut-être être un minimum amis… Mais non. On a tacitement décidé de s'ignorer. Pourquoi ?

Draco plongea son regard dans le lac, espérant que le calamar géant leur saute dessus pour qu'il puisse ne pas répondre à la question. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être seul ? Jamais ? Quand il fuyait ses amis, ce sont ses ennemis qui viennent l'emmerder. Quand il fuyait ses ennemis, ses amis lui sautaient dessus. Il aurait dût rester enfermé dans ce stupide souterrain, au moins, il aurait eu la paix.

- Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ? Demanda Draco.

- Je ne te cherchais pas spécialement, répondit Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis sortit par le passage de la forêt et je suis venu au bord du lac. Je t'ai vu, et je me suis assis à côté de toi. Et maintenant, je te parle.

C'était bien sûr complètement faux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait plusieurs fois croisé le regard de Draco. Un regard vide. Qui ne portait même plus la minuscule étincelle de vie qui animait son regard avant. _Avant_. Avant cette guerre qui les avait tous bouleversés. Avant ces morts qui les avaient tous déchirés. Avant ces horreurs, qui les avaient tous traumatisés. Alors ce soir, quand il avait regardé la carte du Maraudeur, il avait vu que Draco était seul au bord du lac. Il avait décidé de le rejoindre et d'essayer de lui rendre cette parcelle de vie que la guerre lui avait prise.

- Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, soupira Harry.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on s'ignore, lança Draco.

Quand Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda enfin, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment ignoré. J'avais juste… La tête ailleurs. Et puis… Je crois que je serais incapable de te haïr à nouveau. Maintenant qu'on a vu tous les deux que l'autre n'était pas qu'un sale connard égoïste, on ne peut plus être ennemis… Je suppose.

Il regarda Harry.

- Tu pensais vraiment de moi que j'étais un sale connard égoïste ? Demanda Harry.

- Je pensais que tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas. Donc je pense que oui, sale connard égoïste faisait partie du lot…

Harry éclata de rire.

- Et toi, tu pensais que j'étais un sale connard égoïste ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui. Trente fois oui ! Et j'adorais que tu le sois, car ça me permettait de me décharger de tout mon côté obscur sur toi… Je crois que même pour Voldemort je n'ai jamais ressentit de haine aussi vive que celle que j'éprouvais envers toi. Voldemort, c'était mon pire ennemi. Mais je ne le croisais pas tous les jours, il ne me rappelait pas tous les jours que je le haïssais. Que toi si. Tu étais là tous le temps, plein de venin et de rancœur… Je pouvais te haïr 24/24h. Et j'adorais ça.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre me dire autant de compliments Potter.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'en faire autant Malfoy.

Chacun se mura à nouveau dans son silence. Mais ce silence n'était plus gênant. Il était calme, reposant. Malfoy ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il était fatigué de devoir se méfier de tout. De devoir être un Malfoy. Il décida que ce soir, il était n'importe qui d'autre. Tout, mais pas un Malfoy. Tout de suite, il n'était plus traumatisé par la guerre. Il effaçait ses souvenirs, pour quelques minutes. Il faisait une pause. Et une question lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

- Potter. Si maintenant, je te retendais la main, et que je te proposais à nouveau qu'on soit amis… Toi, tu pourrais être ami avec moi ?

Malfoy réfléchis à son tour. Il pensa que jamais il n'avait haït Potter. Il s'amusait avec lui. Il le détestait. Mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé une haine viscérale envers lui.

- Je crois oui, dit-il. Et toi Malfoy ? Tu pourrais être mon ami ?

- Oui. Je crois aussi.

Potter le regarda, surpris.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je crois. Je crois que je pourrais être ami avec toi. Oh c'est sûr, on ne sera jamais les meilleurs amis du monde. Et puis, on était peut-être plus doués pour être ennemis qu'amis. Mais oui, je crois que ça ne me dérangerais pas qu'on révise ensemble. Qu'on se dise bonjour en passant. Par contre, je serai toujours obligé de te provoquer.

- Pourquoi ça ? Sourit Harry.

- Parce-que ça m'a l'air tellement tout rose avec tes deux autres amis guimauves et Griffondors que je pense que parfois, tu seras soulagé de pouvoir te sortir de tout ça. Et moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de me défouler parfois. Et comme je ne peux pas me défouler sur mes amis, tant pis, j'aurais mon Potter.

- « Ton » Potter ?

- Ouais. « Mon » Potter. Mon ami _spécial_.

- Ton ami spécial ?…

- Ouais. On sera _amis-ennemis_.

Potter leva à nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. Il baissa la tête et regarda le lac.

- J'apprécie beaucoup quand tu quitte ton cocon de je-suis-un-Malfoy tu sais… Dans un moment comme celui-ci, c'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on soit amis…

- Je ne veux plus être un Malfoy. Quand je vois ce que cette stupide étiquette a fait de mon père, j'en suis complètement dégouté… Ce soir, j'avais décidé d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même un jour de m'appeler autrement…

Le silence qui suivit cette remarque était lourd de questions. Harry sentait que Draco voulait poursuivre, il ne chercha donc pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Mais ce que venais de dire le blond lui faisait étrangement chaud au cœur. Et un instant, Harry se dit que tout aurait été différent si au lieu de s'appeler Malfoy, Draco s'était appelé Potter…

- Je n'ai pas honte de mon nom, continua Draco. J'ai honte de ce qu'il signifie…

- Alors change cette signification, lança Harry.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Prouve aux autres que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Que ton nom peut devenir le nom d'une famille noble. Que Serpentard est une maison noble !

Draco ricana. Il joua à dessiner des motifs dans la terre sèche pour canaliser son énervement.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Potter. Et surtout, je ne suis pas le seul détenteur du nom de Malfoy. Si je fais ce que tu dis, crois-tu que mon père, même au fin fond de sa cellule, se privera de me retirer mon héritage ? Je ne crois pas qu'un Malfoy sans le sous puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et un Malfoy déshérité ne redore pas non plus le blason de la famille. Chez nous, ce n'est pas la noblesse du cœur qui compte Potter. C'est la noblesse du sang !

Harry était atterré par un tel discours. Malgré le vent nouveau de liberté qui soufflait sur l'Angleterre, Malfoy était toujours prisonnier de son rang et de ses préjugés stupides.

- Alors devient un Potter, lança Harry.

- Pardon ?…

Harry crut que Draco allait faire un infarctus. En même temps, à l'instant où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, il les avait regrettés. Il pouvait dire de Draco, lui aussi était resté aussi stupide et impulsif qu'avant. Draco se leva, et Harry s'empressa d'en faire autant, au cas où.

- Tu te rends compte Potter, que si qui que ce soit avait été là, on aurait pu prendre cette proposition débile pour tout à fait autre chose ?

Le ton de Malfoy était glaçant.

- Pour une famille comme la mienne, quand on te demande de porter le nom de quelqu'un, cela équivaut à une demande en mariage !

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Evidemment qu'il n'avait jamais voulu demander Malfoy en mariage ! D'où lui viendrait cette idée ?

- On est à peine amis que tu me demande en mariage… Tu te précipite un peu Potter je trouve…

Malfoy ricana. Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te demander en mariage Malfoy, tu t'en doute bien ! Je t'ai juste fais une proposition stupide, dans l'optique de t'aider. Mais je reconnais volontiers que c'est stupide, et j'en suis désolé. Voilà.

Les mots d'Harry calmèrent Draco comme une douche glacée.

- Ah bon. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si stupide que ça.

- Quoi donc ? Que tu t'appelle Potter ?

- Ah non ! Jamais ! Non mais, l'idée de changer de nom… Ce n'est pas stupide.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Mafoy voudrait sérieusement changer de nom. Et Harry pensa soudainement que s'il le faisait, ça lui manquerait de l'appeler Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas si ça servirait à quelque chose que tu change de nom Malfoy, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les gens connaissent ton visage… Ils n'oublieront jamais qui tu es, et quel nom te collera à la peau. Pour toujours… Et j'avoue que même moi, j'aurais du mal à t'appeler autrement.

Draco baissa les yeux.

- Alors dès que mes études seront finies, je partirai.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ailleurs.

- Sans ta mère ?

Harry eu droit à un nouveau ricana de la part du blond.

- Ma mère se meurt lentement Potter. Sans mon père, elle n'est plus rien. C'est une femme forte et courageuse, à mon contraire. Mais elle a trop vu d'horreurs, et le fait qu'on lui enlève mon père était de trop. Les médecins ne lui donnent même pas deux ans de survie à ce rythme. Je partirai.

- Et moi ? Je ne laisse pas mes amis tomber Malfoy.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami Potter… Je suis ton _ami-ennemi_. Je suis la seule personne au monde à laquelle en une seule soirée, tu as pu avouer toute ta haine, puis devenir son ami, puis la demander en mariage…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage !

- Si je pars je t'écrirai. Si tu insiste. Si tu m'écris aussi… Mais je ne pourrai pas rester ici en portant ce nom.

Draco leva la tête vers les étoiles.

- J'étais venu pour être seul tu sais Potter. Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que je suis heureux que tu m'ais suivi…

- Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir parlé.

Ils se sourirent. Et Draco se rendit compte que c'était son premier sourire depuis la fin de la guerre. Et Harry comprit que ce sourire était pour lui. Quand Draco se retourna pour remonter vers l'entrée du souterrain, pour retourner se coucher, son sourire ne disparut pas avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Et Harry le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce que le parc ne le cache à sa vue. Et lui aussi continuait de sourire lorsqu'il remit sa cape d'invisibilité. Et il ne s'empêcher de penser que, quoi qu'il en dise, Malfoy avait du cran. Parce-que tout Potter qu'il était, il n'oserait jamais traverser le parc sans sa cape d'invisibilité. Et il pensa aussi qu'il aurait pu lui proposer de partager la cape pour le retour. Bah, il lui proposera la prochaine fois. Parce-qu' il devait y avoir une prochaine fois. Il le voulait. Ils le voulaient, tous les deux.

FIN

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Alors alors alors… Je dois avouer que je suis énormément stressée de poster sur ce fandom ! Tout simplement parce-qu' il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde qui vient lire du Harry Potter ! C'est la première fois que je poste du Harry/Draco, mais j'adore ce couple, donc ce n'est pas fini ! Sauf si vous détestez ce que j'écris, je crois que dans ce cas, je n'oserai plus rien poster ! ^^

S'il vous plaît, donnez moi vos avis, car en me relisant, je me suis dit que j'écrirai bien une suite à ce petit OS (qui n'en sera plus un)… En vous souhaitant une bonne année à tous ! =D

Je reposte ce chapitre, qui est désormais revu et corrigé ! Car oui, je me suis relu, et j'ai même trouver une petite incohérence dans le début, que je me suis dépêché de corriger... La suite viendra finalement, mais je ne sais pas trop quand... Alors à bientôt j'espère ! =)

C.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent bien sûr à J.K Rowling.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! C'est encore un cadeau pour ma Lisouille, mais cette fois, c'est pour son anniversaire ! Donc joyeux anniversaire ma Lisouille, et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera un peu plus plaisir que la petite tablette de chocolat que je t'avais offert l'année dernière… En fait, je crois que je vais te dédicacer toute cette fic, car sans toi, je n'aurai jamais fait l'effort de l'imaginer…

Merci aussi à Bernie Calling, qui a très gentiment corrigé ce chapitre et qui me donne plein de conseils très utiles !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Durant une semaine, Drago avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ce soir là. Durant ses cours communs avec les Griffondors, il avait continué d'ignorer Potter. Et quand il le croisait dans les couloirs, il s'autorisait à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Si Potter le regardait aussi, alors il lui souriait et lui faisait un signe de tête. Potter lui répondait toujours. C'était un signe pour se prouver que cette nuit là, il ne l'avait pas rêvée. Potter lui avait vraiment demandé d'être son ami… Et il lui avait dit oui. Enfin, non. C'était plutôt le contraire. Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été capable de poser cette question stupide à Potter.<p>

Après le dernier cours de la journée, un cours de métamorphose, il partit à la bibliothèque pour travailler tranquillement. La nouvelle professeure de métamorphose était très bien, mais elle donnait beaucoup de travaux à réaliser en dehors du cours, ce qui était parfait pour Drago. Ça lui permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son travail.

A la bibliothèque, il s'assit à une table éloignée des autres. Il voulait pouvoir se concentrer, sans que personne ne le dérange. Il posa son sac, soupira, et partit chercher les livres dont il pensait avoir besoin dans les rayonnages. Quand il revint, quelqu'un d'autre était assis à sa table.

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

Drago s'assit en face d'Harry. Sans le regarder, il ouvrit le premier livre de la pile et se plongea dedans.

- Malfoy. Tu peux me rappeler le thème de notre conversation de l'autre soir ?

- Hum hum.

Drago entendit Potter soupirer.

- C'était « Mais pourquoi on s'ignore ? »

- Hum hum.

-Tu m'ignores là Malfoy.

Drago leva les yeux de son livre et fixa Harry.

- Je t'ignore encore là Potter ?

Harry sourit.

- Non, là c'est parfait.

- Tu penses me faire perdre combien de temps ? J'essaie de travailler là, à ton contraire !

Harry leva un sourcil. A la surprise de Drago, le brun maîtrisait parfaitement ce geste. Il le vit sortir quelques affaires de son sac, dont une plume et un parchemin. Quand Harry se rendit compte que Drago le fixait, il haussa les épaules.

- Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi je suis là pour travailler.

Ils se mirent à travailler chacun de leur côté, aucun n'osant plus regarder l'autre, de peur de se faire rejeter.

- Malfoy ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine ?

- …

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré, je t'ai dit bonjour à chaque fois qu'on s'est croisé.

- Ah bon.

- Oui.

Harry referma sèchement le livre qu'il était en train de lire et leva les yeux vers le visage du blond.

- Je serai au bord du lac ce soir. Je t'attendrai.

Harry rangea ses affaires et partit sur ces mots, laissant un Drago bouche bée derrière lui.

En regagnant son dortoir ce soir là, Drago restait plongé dans ses pensées. D'accords, il ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation de Potter. Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait peur de se rendre au lac ce soir. Une légère appréhension lui serrait les entrailles, et il s'en serait bien passé. Il ne regarda personne dans la salle commune quand il la traversa pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce n'est que quand Pansy l'arrêta pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas qu'il sortit de sa bulle. Les examens des ASPICS de l'année passée avaient été annulés, après le décès et les blessures graves de certains professeurs et surtout l'absence d'un directeur officiel de Poudlard. Une session de rattrapage aux ASPICS avait été mise en place au début de l'année pour les septièmes années qui ne voulait pas recommencer une année à Poudlard, mais Pansy et Blaise avaient échoué. Il commença par repousser la jeune fille, mais elle agrippa son poignet. Il se retourna pour la foudroyer du regard, mais la jeune fille ne lâcha pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Toute la semaine, tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude… On s'était habitué à ce que tu te comportes comme une âme damnée, mais au moins tu nous adressais encore la parole. Maintenant, nous n'existons même plus !

Drago retira sèchement son bras de la main de Pansy.

- Oui Pansy. Avant. Avant nous étions amis. Mais maintenant ?

Il se tourna vers tous les autres septièmes années, les seuls dans la salle commune pour le moment.

- Que sommes-nous maintenant ?

Blaise se leva et s'approcha à son tour de Drago.

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Malfoy…

Drago ricana.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Zabini ? Nous ne sommes plus des amis. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Tu joues à quoi là ? Au Griffondor peut-être ? Ici, tout le monde savait très bien que nous ne pourrions pas être de vrais amis ! Lança Zabini.

- Et pourquoi ? Tout le monde un jour a besoin d'avoir des appuis, de savoir qu'en cas de besoin il y aura quelqu'un pour nous soutenir !

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de ricaner. Pansy regardait, atterrée, le match qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Ce n'est même pas pour un Griffondor que tu te prends Malfoy, c'est pour un Poufsouffle !

Alors que Drago serrait les poings, Blaise, inconscient de la colère du blond, se tourna à son tour vers leur public, toujours assis dans les fauteuils et les canapés.

- Hey, tous ! Vous auriez cru un jour qu'un Malfoy se prendrait pour un Poufsouffle ? Voilà que Monsieur Drago Malfoy nous fait la leçon sur l'amour et l'amitié ! On aura tout vu !

Quand Drago se jeta sur Blaise, les deux garçons roulèrent au sol en se martelant de coups. Pansy hurlait en tentant de les séparer. Elle les traitait d'imbéciles et de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle finit par les frapper à son tour puis partit excédée. Ce fut un autre septième année qui les sépara, une armoire à glace du même genre que Crabbe et Goyle. Il leur mit à son tour une claque à chacun en leur disant que se conduire ainsi était indigne de Serpentard. Drago ne supportant pas d'être ainsi sermonné comme un vulgaire première année partit dans son dortoir.

Assis sur son lit, il décida que oui, ce soir il irait voir Potter. Pour lui dire que ce n'était pas possible. Son stupide esprit plein d'amour et d'amitié déteignait sur lui, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi.

Harry était fier de lui. Il était certain que Malfoy viendrait au bord du lac le soir même. Quand il rentra dans la tour des Griffondors, il s'assit fièrement dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'Hermione lève la tête de son livre pour lui demander pourquoi il était aussi heureux. Mais sans même lever les yeux de son grimoire de runes, Hermione lui posa la question.

En s'étirant, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer fièrement la réussite de son projet.

- Malfoy viendra ce soir au lac !

- Comment peux-tu en être certain Harry ? Ça fait une semaine maintenant que tu sors toutes les nuits et pourtant il n'est jamais revenu…

- Parce que cette fois, je l'ai invité !

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce que remarqua Hermione quand elle leva enfin les yeux des lignes incompréhensibles pour quiconque d'autre qu'elle.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Harry. Tu veux être son ami… Tu lui donnes rendez-vous au lac… Tu n'espères qu'une chose, lui parler à nouveau parce que finalement, tu trouves que c'est un garçon très bien… Mais tu l'appelles encore Malfoy ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça me fait bizarre de l'appeler Drago. Ça me met… Mal à l'aise. Enfin… c'est étrange. Comme si ce n'était pas naturel.

- Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas encore assez proches. Ça va venir. Il ne t'appelle pas Harry, non ?

- Non.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Je suis contente que tu t'intéresses à lui.

- Comment ça ?

Harry était éberlué. Quand il avait parlé de sa nouvelle amitié avec Malfoy à Ron et Hermione, Hermione lui avait tout de suite dit que c'était une bonne idée. Ron lui avait juste haussé les épaules en disant que s'attirer des ennuis devait manquer à Harry et que de toute façon, ils étaient habitués à ses idées fumeuses.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle se contenta de sourire de manière énigmatique et de se remettre à ses études. Harry se leva et regarda l'heure. Ils allaient bientôt devoir aller manger, le soir approchait. Il se sentait bouillonner d'impatience, et monta dans le dortoir.

Allongé sur son lit, il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et chercha Drago des yeux. Il était dans sa salle commune, et apparemment, il se passait quelque chose avec Zabini et Parkinson. Harry fronça les sourcils. Une fois Parkinson partie, un autre point s'approcha d'eux, un Serpentard qui apparemment se nommait Softcatch et il les sépara. Harry attendit quelques instants, puis Drago remonta dans sa chambre précipitamment. Le brun espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave au blond. Il lui demandera des explications ce soir. Si Drago venait.

Au banquet du soir, Harry eu beau le chercher des yeux, il ne vit pas Drago. Il ne pouvait pas sortir la carte devant tout le monde pour voir où était le blond, mais il espérait que ce soit n'importe où ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie. Et surtout, que les autres Serpentards ne s'étaient pas aperçus que celui qui avait été leur prince pendant six ans était maintenant proche du « héros » qui avait mis la plupart des parents d'élèves de cette maison en prison, ou qui était responsable de leur mort. Soudainement, Harry n'avait plus faim. Ce soir, il devait absolument parler avec Drago. Lui dire que leur amitié n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Qu'il avait peur pour lui. Que peut-être, ils ne devraient plus se voir.

Drago voulait attendre minuit pour descendre au lac. Comme ça, il savait que tous les Serpentards seraient couchés et qu'il pourrait sortir tranquillement. Quand il descendit de son dortoir, ses chaussures claquaient sur l'escalier de pierres froides qui menait à la salle commune. Quand il y arriva, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Zabini se lever doucement d'un des canapés de cuir noir.

- Alors Malfoy, tu sors ? Tu vas voir la personne qui te fait ton lavage de cerveau ? Ou bien tu vas juste chercher à manger dans les cuisines ? Si c'est ça, oublie pas de me rapporter quelque chose, moi aussi je meurs de faim.

Drago décida de traverser la salle commune sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. Mais Zabini se plaça entre lui et la porte.

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ? Je savais bien que tu ne valais pas mieux que ta mère ! Elle nous a tous trahit, et maintenant, tu vas faire ami-ami avec ceux qui ont mis nos parents en prison… Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton beau discours sur l'amitié ? Tu vois Potter en douce c'est ça ?

- Dégage Zabini.

Drago essaya de le pousser, mais sans succès. Zabini lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit violemment.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, et certainement pas voir ce salaud !

Drago tomba à genoux, Zabini lui tenant toujours le poignet. Il leva les yeux et défia son connard de camarade du regard. Il tenta de sortir sa baguette de sa poche avec sa main de libre, mais l'autre lui envoya son point dans la figure. Cependant, Drago n'eut pas le réflexe de lâcher sa baguette et contre-attaqua immédiatement.

- Stupefix !

Le brun se figea et tomba lentement au sol. Drago lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac deux ou trois fois, puis il sortit précipitamment, retenant sa colère.

Harry attendit minuit pour être sûr de ne réveiller personne en sortant du dortoir. Il avait regardé sur la carte, mais Drago n'était toujours pas au bord du lac. Il partit vers le passage secret qui devait le mener au lac. Au milieu des couloirs du château, il aperçut soudainement une silhouette sombre. Il s'en approcha et s'aperçut que c'était Drago, qui devait lui aussi descendre vers le passage secret. Soudain, le blond se colla contre le mur et arrêta de respirer. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la carte qui était jusque là restée dans sa poche s'aperçut que Rusard s'approchait du couloir où ils se trouvaient. Sans réfléchir, il ôta sa cape, se rapprocha du blond et les couvrit de nouveau tous les deux.

- Potter, mais que !…

- Chut, il arrive, chuchota Harry.

Les deux garçons retinrent leur respiration le temps que Rusard passe. Mais, chose inattendue, il tourna dans leur couloir. Il les frôla presque, obligeant Harry à se serrer encore plus contre Drago qui se retrouvait complètement écrasé contre le mur. Une fois le Cracmol passé, Drago soupira de soulagement et Harry s'éloigna un tout petit peu.

- Pourquoi il ne nous a pas vus ? Demanda le blond.

Harry soupira, obligé de révéler son secret.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, Malfoy. Reste près de moi pendant le trajet, on sera tranquilles comme ça.

Drago ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et resta bloqué sur cette information pendant presque tout le reste du trajet. Harry ne retira la cape que quand ils furent à nouveau près du lac. Drago était toujours bouche bée.

- C'est une vraie ?

- Bien sûr. Elle appartenait à mon père.

Drago pensa que si Potter lui avait dit ça il y a quelques années, il aurait mis la cape sur son dos et serait parti avec. Etant invisible, Potter ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé et il aurait pu la garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et de sourire.

- Ce doit être très pratique…

- Oh oui, tu n'imagines même pas !

Soudain, un souvenir revint à Drago.

- Mais alors ! En troisième année, à Préaulard… C'était bien toi ! Les boules de neiges et… Et ta tête qui flottait ! Tu portais la cape !

Pour se venger, Drago poussa Harry, qui tomba les fesses dans l'eau. De dépit, le brun se releva pour jeter à son tour le blond dans le lac. Finalement, ils finirent par se rouler dans l'eau en riant et en s'éclaboussant comme des gamins. Quand ils furent complètement trempés, ils remontèrent sur la berge pour sécher un peu.

Allongés sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardaient le ciel.

- Le ciel est plus couvert que la dernière fois, dit Harry.

- Hm, dit Drago.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Malfoy ?

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Drago eut un rire amer.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me demande ça aujourd'hui, soupira le blond.

Harry se dit que c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Drago et Zabini. Il tourna à nouveau la tête et observa Malfoy un peu mieux. Il remarqua un bleu sur sa joue pâle et sa lèvre du bas, coupée et gonflée. Puis il regarda les mains du blond. Le poignet gauche était violacé et enflé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tordu violemment.

- Tu t'es battu ? Demanda Harry.

Drago leva son poignet gauche et eut un sourire amer.

- Oui. Contre celui qui était avant mon meilleur ami… Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'amis. Il peut se sortir seul de toutes les situations… Et quand j'ai eu le malheur de dire à Zabini que tout le monde avait besoin d'un ami, il m'a humilié. Alors je lui ai sauté dessus.

Harry sourit.

- Ce que tu me racontes là me semble bien loin de toute la retenue des Malfoy…

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin d'être un Malfoy depuis une semaine Potter. Plus je pense à toi, plus je hais le nom que je porte. Moins je me reconnais aussi. Si je ne suis plus un Malfoy, je suis quoi ? Hein Potter, je suis quoi maintenant ?

Harry réfléchit. Puis en souriant, il dit :

- Tu es mon ami. Mais pas un ami-ennemi, comme tu le disais la semaine dernière. Tu es mon ami-ami.

Drago se tourna sur le côté opposé à Harry.

- C'est impossible. Tu le sais bien Potter.

Harry le regarda, mais il ne voyait plus son visage. Il ne voyait pas la larme qui coulait le long d'une joue pâle.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Ce soir Malfoy, je t'ai vu rire. Et je veux que tu ries encore. Je trouve qu'un sourire va bien à ton visage…

Drago sourit, sans qu'Harry ne le voie.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être Poufsouffle toi aussi Potter quand tu veux.

Drago se tourna, face à Harry cette fois.

- Malfoy…

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Harry s'étonna.

- Comment alors ?

Drago réfléchit, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Drago. Ça me paraît bien. Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors ne m'appelle plus par ce nom que je ne supporte plus.

- D'accords, mais à une condition, accepta le brun.

- Laquelle ? Je te préviens, je ne ferai jamais le tour du lac à cloche pied ou quelque autre connerie du même genre.

- Tu m'appelles Harry.

Drago sourit.

- C'est étrange, dit le brun.

- Quoi donc ?

- Avant d'aller manger, Hermione m'a dit que je devrais peut-être penser à t'appeler Drago. Et ce soir, c'est toi en personne qui me le demande. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

Drago ferma les yeux et se rallongea sur le dos. Il pensa que lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ce que la soirée finisse comme ça. Il voulait venir ce soir, mais seulement pour dire adieu à Harry, pour lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. Et voilà que maintenant, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

- Ton poignet ne te fait pas mal ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

- Parce-que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ce connard de Zabini m'attendait quand je suis descendu du dortoir, il m'a… Il a voulu m'empêcher de partir.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Il a compris quelque chose ?

- Tout. Il a tout compris. Après avoir été la risée du monde sorcier, je serai maintenant la risée de ceux qui pendant six ans, ont prétendus être mes amis.

Drago soupira.

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? Je crois que je ne vais même pas attendre la fin de l'année pour partir.

- Harry. Tu m'appelles Harry maintenant. Fais un effort ! Et tu sais quoi Drago ? Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Si tu pars, je vais avec toi.

- Et pourquoi, _Harry_ ? Pour ne pas abandonner ton pauvre ami que le monde rejette ?

- Non. Pour une raison bien plus égoïste que ça.

La réponse d'Harry surpris Drago. Potter, enfin, Harry, avouer être égoïste ? Non, jamais.

- Laquelle ? Tu vas te trouver un autre monde à sauver ?

- Non. Tout simplement parce que si tu trouves un endroit où tu n'es plus Drago Malfoy, alors je peux trouver un endroit où je ne serai plus Harry Potter.

Harry le surprenait de plus en plus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Harry voudrait laisser tomber sa célébrité, qu'il voudrait partir et tout abandonner. Même Granger et Weasley. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Potter voudrait partir avec lui. Drago Malfoy.

- Alors on partira ensemble, décida Drago.

- Où ça ? Demanda Harry.

Drago lui sourit.

- On a le temps de décider. Maintenant que tous les Serpentards savent que l'on est ami, alors on pourra se parler plus souvent.

Harry sourit à son tour.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans mon dortoir cette nuit, soupira Drago.

- Alors viens avec moi.

Drago se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je commence à t'apprécier que tu peux m'inviter comme ça dans ton lit Potter, répliqua Drago.

- Ah bon ? Alors quand on se connaitra encore plus, ce sera possible ? Je plaisante Drago, je plaisante !

Ils se mirent à rire et Drago soupira à nouveau.

- Je vais aller dormir dans la Salle sur Demande je pense.

- Tu veux bien que je vienne aussi ? Je ne voudrais pas réveiller tous les Griffondors, qui ne pourront pas s'empêcher de me bombarder de questions.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- C'est parti.

Ils se levèrent, et Harry remit la cape sur eux. Ils remontèrent doucement vers le passage, en songeant que cette fois, ils étaient de vrais amis. Même si chacun d'eux venaient à l'origine pour qu'ils ne se voient plus. Jamais.

FIN

* * *

><p>A partir de maintenant, j'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine, ou alors toutes les deux semaines, je verrai.<p>

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plût !

C.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, encore un ! Je dois dire que je n'avais pas prévu du tout de faire une suite, alors j'avance un peu à l'aveuglette… Mais du plus en plus j'arrive à voir où je veux mener cette histoire, donc soyez-en certains, cette histoire aura une fin ! Merci à Bernie Calling, qui a très gentiment corrigé ce chapitre =) Enjoy !

* * *

><p>En ce samedi de mi-octobre, c'était un jour de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de sortir en amoureux. Harry se sentait de trop au milieu de ses deux amis et Ginny avait elle aussi décidé de sortir avec quelques amis de sa classe. Il était donc seul et libre, il avait sa journée pour lui. Il pouvait la passer avec qui il voulait. En souriant, il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et prononça la formule qui allait lui permettre d'illuminer sa journée.<p>

Drago soupira. Brusquement, il ferma son livre de potions et parti le ranger dans la bibliothèque derrière lui. Aujourd'hui, un hibou lui avait apporté une lettre du médicomage de sa mère. Son état avait empiré. Son médicomage attitré avait découvert qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus depuis près d'une semaine, alors elle avait été transportée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Drago posa son front contre le bois frais de l'étagère. Des larmes venaient lui brûler les yeux, mais il leur refusa de passer ses paupières. Il se traita mentalement de lâche. Pourquoi se permettrait-il de pleurer ? Tout ça était de sa faute, et uniquement de sa faute. Il devait en subir les conséquences.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'aller voir sa mère, de la soutenir, de la réconforter… Mais le médicomage lui en refusait ce droit, prétextant que le voir ferait souffrir sa mère car il allait lui rappeler son père. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où il lui en avait parlé.

- Vous comprenez Mr. Malfoy, disait le sorcier en blouse blanche, elle est déjà mal en point. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Alors il n'irait pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'allonger encore la liste de ses fautes. Sa mère mourrait sans qu'il ne soit présent à ses côtés.

Un excès de rage lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque qu'il balança au travers de la salle. Puis un autre, et encore un. Tout le contenu du meuble fut bientôt éparpillé dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il souffla un peu, reprit contenance. Il avait déménagé toutes ses affaires dans cette salle magique qui était devenu son refuge. Il lui avait donné l'apparence de son ancienne chambre, au Manoir Malfoy. Manoir qui avait été retiré de son héritage après le procès de son père. Il appartenait désormais au ministère, qui avait accepté que sa mère reste y vivre jusqu'à sa mort. Mort qui n'allait de toute façon pas tarder.

Il ricana, contemplant le bazar qui avait envahit la pièce. Il n'était plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Plus rien ne faisait de lui un Malfoy, mis à part ses actions passées, que les gens lui rappelait grâce à leurs regards pleins de reproches et de haine.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau regarder la carte dans tout les sens, il ne voyait pas un seul point portant le nom de son ami blond. Drago était-il partit seul à Pré-au- lard ? Impossible. Il ne supportait plus de se trouver confronté au regard du monde extérieur. Il serait alors parti se promener dans le parc ?

Harry replia la carte et décida d'aller faire le tour du parc, et pourquoi pas, d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid en passant. S'il croisait le blond sur le chemin, il resterait avec lui. Hagrid, qui n'était pourtant pas rancunier de nature, il Drago tenait pour en partie responsable de la mort de Crockdur. Harry sourit en pensant au demi-géant. Il avait adopté un nouveau chiot, baptisé Spark. Hagrid avait, pendant un temps, été fort occupé par le dressage de son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes.

En effet, ce dernier, à moitié dragon, avait la particularité de s'enflammer à chaque émotion qu'il ressentait. Son degré « d'enflamment » était proportionnel à la force de l'émotion ressentie. Plusieurs fois la cabane d'Hagrid avait été carbonisée à cause d'une grosse frayeur du chiot, à un tel point que Flitwick et Mcgonagall avaient créé un sortilège spécial qui immunisait le bois contre les flammes.

Harry sortit du château, les mains dans les poches, riant encore en se souvenant de l'expression d'effarement total sur le visage de MgGonagall lorsqu'elle avait vu Spark pour la première fois… Il prit la direction de la forêt interdite, et profita de sa promenade pour se rendre compte de l'avancée dans les travaux de reconstruction du château. Même un château magique ne se reconstruit pas en trois mois, et certaines parties vont être très difficiles à remettre en état.

Harry passa devant les décombres de la tour d'astronomie, qui avait été totalement détruite au cours de la bataille. McGonagall ne pouvait se résoudre à la reconstruire maintenant. Pour elle, cette tour représenterait toujours le premier tombeau d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry se retourna et son regard se dirigea vers le lac, vers la tombe de l'ancien directeur. Il n'y était encore jamais allé et n'irait pas. Pas tout de suite.

Harry soupira et reprit son chemin vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il espérait que le garde chasse serait là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire sinon. La cabane apparut alors dans le champ de vision d'Harry qui se sentit plus serein. Il allongea le pas pour arriver plus vite devant la porte.

_ Hagrid ! Dit-il en frappant la porte, ouvrez c'est moi !

Il continua de frapper, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il fit le tour de la cabane et regarda par une fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Dépité, Harry retourna vers les marches devant la porte d'entrée et s'y assit. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot. Ron, Hermione et Ginny partis folâtrer, Hagrid occupé et Drago disparu mystérieusement. En repensant à son ami, le brun reprit sa carte pour constater à nouveau la non-présence du blond. Mais il sourit, sa joie était revenue. Il l'avait retrouvé.

Drago poussa doucement le tableau et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'approcha du bassin, vide pour le moment. Avant, il était préfet, il connaissait donc l'existence de cette salle de bain, et s'il n'avait dorénavant plus le droit de l'utiliser, exceptionnellement, il se l'attribuait. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de l'eau chaude pour décompresser. Il alluma tous les robinets de la baignoire (si l'on peut appeler ça une baignoire…) et frissonna en sentant l'air se réchauffer.

Une fois le bain assez rempli, il se déshabilla et entra doucement dans l'eau chaude, en soupirant de bien être. Il joua un peu avec la mousse, puis s'essuya les mains et attrapa son livre. Il commença enfin à penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes quand il entendit le tableau bouger. Drago lança son livre et plongea immédiatement pour se cacher. Harry soupira en constant l'absence du blond dans la pièce. Il y avait pourtant ses affaires par terre. Il se baissa et ramassa un livre qui semblait avoir été jeté précipitamment. Harry sourit en comprenant ce qui avait pu se passer et s'assit en tailleur au bord du bassin, le livre à la main. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé le tableau et s'empressa de le faire. Il ne voulait pas être aussi négligeant que Drago et que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive dans la pièce.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, ses poumons allaient exploser. Il ne voyait plus de mouvements au dessus de l'eau, il remonta alors à la surface rapidement. Quand il put enfin respirer, ses poumons le brûlèrent encore un peu. Il frotta ses yeux pour en dégager l'eau, mais se stoppa en entendant une voix.

_ Alors, l'eau est bonne ?

_ Potter ?

_ Harry.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, éberlué.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je prends mon bain au cas où tu ne l'ais pas remarqué !

_ Et alors ?

Drago se pinça le nez en soupirant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je veux être seul tu débarques, peu importe où je suis ?

Harry lui sourit.

_ Mystère, répondit-il, énigmatique.

_ Déjà en sixième année tu me retrouvais n'importe où… Tu as lancé un sort sur moi ?

Harry ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et il décida de lui faire assez confiance pour lui montrer la carte du Maraudeur. De toute façon, Drago n'a plus personne pour le répéter. Il la sorti de sa poche mais prononça la formule assez basse, il n'avait malgré tout pas envie que Drago n'en sache trop pour le moment.

Ce dernier, voyant qu'Harry voulait lui montrer quelque chose se rapprocha doucement du bord du bassin. Harry lui montra la carte, Drago refusant de la prendre dans ses mains mouillées.

_ Elle appartenait à mon père, expliqua le brun. Elle représente le château et une partie du parc, et montre où se trouve chaque personne qui vit et bouge dans le coin.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

_ C'est incroyable ! Alors comme ça, tu sais où je suis, peu importe où et quand ?

_ C'est un peu ça oui. En ce moment, comme tu disparais régulièrement, comme en sixième année, je suppose que tu as élu domicile dans la Salle sur Demande.

_ En effet, c'est le cas, souffla Drago.

Soudain, son visage se ferma.

_ Il faut trouver une solution, annonça-t-il.

_ Une solution ? Demande Harry, surpris.

_ Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu m'espionnes.

_ Mais enfin ! Je ne t'espionne pas ! Je ne regarde où tu es seulement quand je veux te voir !

C'était faux. Maintenant, Harry passait ses nuits à regarder sa carte, à chercher Drago, même s'il savait qu'il ne le verrait pas. Il anticipait leur prochaine conversation, espérait que le blond l'appréciait autant que lui il l'appréciait. Il n'y pouvait rien si à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le blond ne voulait pas le voir. Lui, il le voulait. Le brun soupira et se passa une main sur la figure.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Drago.

_ Oui oui, je cherchais une solution pour qu'on puisse se contacter avant de se voir. Je verrai ça avec Hermione.

Encore une fois, Drago fut surpris.

_ Tu leur as dit que nous étions amis ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Je ne leur cache rien, ou pas grand-chose…

_ Et… Comment ont-ils réagi ?

Harry éclata de rire en se représentant la scène. Drago qui s'inquiétait de la réaction de Ron et Hermione ? C'était incroyable. Mais sa réaction ne plut pas à Drago, qui se referma.

_ Laisse tomber Potter, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait.

Harry le regarda et soupira. Il mit une petite tape du plat de la main sur la tête du blond, qui était accoudé au bord du bassin juste devant lui. Choqué, Drago ouvrit la bouche et posa sa main là où Harry l'avait frappé.

_ Comment oses-tu…

_ Tu peux pas mettre ta foutue fierté de côté deux minutes ?

_ Mais enfin…

Harry mit ses doigts dans l'eau, juste à côté du bras de Drago. Ce dernier frissonna.

_ Elle est chaude.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Drago, qui ne voyait pas de quoi Harry voulait parler.

_ L'eau, abrutit.

_ Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard condescendant, avertit Drago.

Tout en enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, Harry lui répondit que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Drago haussa les épaules et se décala sur le côté.

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je profite, répondit Harry.

Il remonta ses jambières de pantalon et, toujours assit sur le bord, il plongea ses jambes dans l'eau. Drago grimaça.

_ Au fait, commença-t-il, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses cette pièce ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ J'en ai eu besoin pour résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf en quatrième année.

_ Ah oui, le tournoi, souffla Drago.

Soudain, Harry se souvint de quelque chose.

_ Drago… Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens prendre un bain ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Serpentard parut surprit par la question. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois. En quoi cela concernait-il Harry ? Il fronça les sourcils en un « pourquoi ?» silencieux.

_ Et… Tu n'as jamais eu de visites jusqu'à maintenant ? Reprit Harry.

_ A part Potter, non, personne n'a jamais fait le chemin pour me voir à poils, répondit Drago, sarcastique.

Cette réponse lui valut une nouvelle tape sur la tête et ils rirent tout les deux. Harry se racla la gorge.

_ Je dois te dire Drago… Que tu n'étais jamais seul quand tu venais te baigner… Ou en tout cas, pas souvent…

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Comment ça ? Tu m'espionnais avec ta carte ?

_ Non. C'est avec les canalisations qu'on t'espionnait.

Drago s'étrangla dans son bain.

_ QUOI ?

_ Mimi vient parfois observer chaque beau garçon qui vient se baigner ici. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir en sixième année, tu lui plais…

Toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Drago grimaça en se souvenant de ce duel entre Harry et lui, et il frôla du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il en avait gardé. Qu'il avait voulu garder. Harry plongea la main dans l'eau et joua un peu avec la mousse. Il conseilla à Drago de mettre un maillot de bain dorénavant. Drago répondit qu'il devait en prendre un aussi, ils pourraient se baigner ensemble comme ça et il n'aurait pas l'impression de se donner en spectacle. Car avec deux spectateurs, Mimi et Harry, on pouvait bien appeler cela un spectacle. Drago frissonna.

_ L'eau se rafraîchit, et avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, j'aimerais en sortir le plus vite possible. Tourne-toi Potter, je…

_ Harry.

_… _Harry_. Tourne-toi, _Harry_, je sors de l'eau.

Harry soupira en bougonnant qu'il savait ce que c'était, mais un regard noir de Drago le convainquit de fermer les yeux. Le blond sortit de l'eau et s'enroula immédiatement dans sa serviette. Il signala à Harry qu'il pouvait de nouveau ouvrir les yeux et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire du reste de son après-midi. Toujours caché sous sa serviette, Drago enfila un caleçon.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Tu as fait ton devoir de potion ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Drago enfilait son pantalon et Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater sa maigreur. Le blond rosit sous le regard inquisiteur du brun et s'empressa d'enfiler sa chemise et de la boutonner. Harry se retint de le harceler de questions. Il ne voulait pas froisser le Serpentard.

_ Tu veux bien m'aider alors, pour le devoir de Slughorn ?

Drago soupira et fit son nœud de cravate à la va-vite.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues de suivre les cours de potion alors que tu es plus que nul dans cette matière.

Harry se rapprocha et saisit la cravate de Drago. Il défit le nœud brouillon et commença à faire un vrai nœud de cravate.

_ Je n'aime pas quand tu es négligé, je te reconnais encore moins, souffla-t-il.

Drago ricana. Il attrapa la cravate d'Harry et la défit. Il déboutonna au passage les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du brun.

_ J'aime pas quand tu es trop bien habillé. C'est pas vraiment toi, dit-il.

Ils se sourirent et Drago se recula pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, semblant chercher quelque chose. Harry lui tendit son livre qu'il rangea dans son sac.

_ Alors, tu veux que je t'aide pour ton devoir ? Demanda Drago.

Harry accepta en souriant et il suivit Drago qui partait en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Devant le tableau, le blond demanda sa chambre et une porte en bois d'ébène apparut sur le mur. Drago la poussa en souriant et Harry le suivit, médusé en voyant la taille de la pièce. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'un hibou noir vint taper aux vitres, un pan entier du mur était en verre, avec une magnifique vue sur le lac. Drago lui ouvrit et il attrapa ce que le hibou portait.

_ Harry je te présente Newton, mon hibou.

_ Il t'apporte la Gazette du Sorcier ? Je ne savais pas que tu la lisais.

Drago sourit.

_ Je me suis abonné à partir du moment où ils ont commencé à raconter toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables sur ma famille. Je voulais me tenir au courant…

Son sourire disparut immédiatement après qu'il ait posé les yeux sur la première page de la Gazette. Il pâlit et chercha à tâtons une chaise pour s'assoir.

_ Drago, tout va bien ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

Quand le blond leva les yeux sur lui, Harry frissonna. Il semblait complètement perdu, hagard.

_ Harry, sort…

_ Mais Drago, tu n'es pas bien, que…

Drago se leva et cria.

_ DEGAGE POTTER !

Même Newton eu peur. Harry n'insista pas, laissant Drago seul et tremblant, le journal dans les mains.

Sur le chemin de la salle commune des Griffondors, Harry était pensif. Il ne connaissait pas la cause de la réaction du blond, et en repensant à la violence de celle-ci, Harry se dit que ça devait être assez grave. Il espérait que ça ne concernait pas la mère du blond, Drago lui avait dit qu'elle était très malade. Mais il trouverait très étonnant que la maladie de Mrs. Malfoy fasse la une des tabloïds. A moins que la famille Malfoy ne soit vraiment tombée aussi bas que Drago le dise.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il vit Ron et Hermione assis à une table un peu plus loin. Quand ils le virent à leur tour, ils se regardèrent et affichèrent une mine dépitée. Il s'assit à côté d'eux en leur demandant la raison de cette expression après une après-midi en amoureux.

_ On a deux mauvaises nouvelles vieux, annonça Ron en soupirant.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui semblait dire « merci pour le tact, on repassera ! ». Ron haussa les épaules et Hermione soupira. Elle prit dans son sac ce qui semblait être la nouvelle édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle la tendit à Harry.

_ Je l'ai achetée à Bookcase & Seller, la librairie de Pré-au-lard. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça.

Harry prit le journal et lut le gros titre.

_« LUCIUS MALFOY, ASSASSINE ?_

_Hier soir, un des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban a retrouvé Lucius Malfoy mort dans sa cellule. Le corps ne porte aucune trace de coup, il aurait donc bien été assassiné grâce à l'Avada Kedavra. Le Ministère de la Magie refuse d'ouvrir une enquête pour un ancien Mangemort et a d'ores et déjà réquisitionné le Manoir Malfoy, duquel Mrs Malfoy à été transportée ce matin même à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Nous tenteront prochainement d'avoir une entrevue avec le jeune Drago Malfoy, qui voit actuellement toute sa famille détr__uite et… » La suite page 24, un article de Rita Skeeter._

Harry était effaré. Il comprenait enfin la réaction de Drago. Il se saisit de la carte et chercha le nom du blond. Il n'apparaissait nulle part, il était donc toujours dans sa nouvelle « chambre ». Harry se leva précipitamment et il repoussa la main d'Hermione, qui essayait de le retenir.

_ Harry, ne ...!

_ Laisse Hermione, coupa Ron. Il se rendra compte. Et puis, ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire.

Harry cour en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Puis il se rappela qu'il ne savait pas quoi demander pour retrouver le blond.

« La chambre de Drago », pensa-t-il.

Quand la porte d'ébène apparut, Harry trouva la chambre du blond presque vide. Il était en train de tout mettre dans sa valise. Harry remarqua qu'il avait utilisé le même sortilège qu'Hermione avait utilisé l'année dernière sur son sac à main. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, sans oser avancer plus. Drago ne l'avait pas encore vu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se figer. Il se stoppa alors qu'il retirait le dernier livre de sa bibliothèque. Il tourna lentement la tête et regarda Harry.

_ Je pars Potter. Si tu es revenu aussi vite, c'est que tu as appris la nouvelle à ton tour.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce.

_ Il ne faut pas partir Drago ! Nous sommes seulement en Octobre ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner si vite !

Drago baissa la tête, trouvant un soudain intérêt à regarder la couverture de son livre.

_ Harry… Franchement, comment crois-tu que ça va se passer maintenant ? Mon père est mort. Dès que ma mère l'apprendra, elle mourra à son tour. Le Ministère de la Magie en a après nous. Maintenant que mon père a été assassiné, je n'ai plus personne pour me protéger… Je suis tout seul. Je ne suis plus personne, et je suis tout seul. Qu'est-ce qui me retient encore cette fois ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

_ Je peux te protéger. Je suis moi-même le protégé du Ministère… Et moi, je peux te retenir ici.

Drago ricana. Il lança son livre dans sa valise.

_ Non Harry. Tu ne me retiendras pas. Une seule amitié, aussi importante soit-elle devenue à mes yeux, ne suffit pas à couvrir une vie de moqueries et de violences. Plus personne ne veut de moi ici à part toi. Je te dirai où je vais… Tu me rejoindras quand tu le pourras… Si tu le veux.

Harry soupira. Il comprenait que malgré tout ses arguments, il ne pourrait pas retenir Drago plus longtemps. Il s'avança et le prit par les épaules.

_ Je te rejoindrais, dès que je le pourrais. Trop de personnes comptent pour moi ici, je ne peux pas me permettre de l'abandonner… Ron, Hermione, Ginny… J'aime Ginny tu sais…

Drago ses dégagea des mains d'Harry. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Jamais je ne t'ai demandé de les quitter pour moi…

_ Et même si tu l'avais demandé, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Harry sentit sa poitrine le brûler quand il prononça ces mots. Il les regrettait, mais sa conscience les lui dictait. Drago était complètement désorienté. Il aurait espéré qu'Harry le suive, qu'au moins il le retienne. Mais il la laissait partir, sans même avoir l'air de regretter son départ…

_ Je partirai ce soir, après le repas.

Harry acquiesça.

_ Je reviendrais te voir une dernière fois… Drago.

_ Hm ?

_ Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler… Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour te dire ça…

Il eut un rire ironique.

_ Drago… Je peux essayer quelque-chose ?

Drago le regarda surpris et lui fit signe que oui. Harry se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, Drago se raccrocha à lui et fondit en larmes. Le brun se rapprocha pas à pas du lit du blond, et s'assit dessus, l'autre toujours pleurant dans ses bras.

Ginny venait d'entrer dans la salle commune quand elle vit Ron et Hermione toujours assis à la même table. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et s'assit sur la chaise qu'Harry avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt.

_ Alors, vous lui avez dit ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

_ Pour le journal oui. Le reste, on n'a pas eu le temps. Il s'est sauvé on ne sait pas où.

Ginny soupira.

_ Loin de moi encore. C'est tout ce qui est important. Il n'est plus le même. Il n'est plus proche de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être trop fragile. Comme s'il avait peur de me casser à chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

Elle soupira à nouveau en se levant, et s'éloigna de leur table. Puis elle se retourna.

_ Laisser tomber. Je lui dirai moi-même, quand j'arriverai enfin à le voir.

Elle monta dans ses vestiaires, lassant planer autour de la petite table une ambiance de désespoir. Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains, et Ron lui tapota l'épaule pour la réconforter.

Au banquet, le soir, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Drago. Ce dernier faisait de même, mais dès que leurs regards se croisaient, chacun d'entre eux rabaissait la tête. Hermione parlait à côté de lui, mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il était trop préoccupé. Aussi bien par le départ de Drago, que par l'absence de Ginny au repas. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Harry passait tout son temps libre avec Drago, et sa relation avec Ginny en avait quelque peu pâti. Mais maintenant que Drago allait partir, il allait pouvoir rattraper le coup. Soudain, Hermione se racla la gorge.

_ Harry… Tout va bien ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Hermione, je… Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis Ron et toi. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Ron et Hermione parurent plus que surpris par la question.

_ Bien sûr ! Mais… Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.

_ Si je devais partir… On… Garderait contact ?

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Je… Mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend vieux ? Demanda Ron, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où Harry voulait en venir.

A ce moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et Ginny entra. Elle vint directement vers Harry et se planta devant lui.

_ Je peux te parler ?

_ Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

_ Dehors.

Harry se leva et la suivit. Il tourna la tête vers Drago, qui le suivit des yeux. Quand les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent, Ginny se retourna et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il s'approcha et la prit par la main.

_ Harry… commença-t-elle, mais ne sachant pas comment continuer.

_ Oui ?

Harry sentit son hésitation, sa gêne. Il sentit qu'il y avait un problème, et soudain, il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

_ C'est fini.

Harry lâcha brusquement la main de Ginny et se recula d'un pas.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

_ Entre nous. C'est fini, reprit Ginny, plus sûre d'elle-même.

Elle fit demi-tour et repartit sans un regard en arrière vers la Salle Commune des Griffondors. Harry resta là, figé, choqué. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau en grand et Drago apparut.

_ Harry… Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry se tourna doucement vers lui, puis regarda à nouveau dans la direction où Ginny était partie.

_ Je crois oui… Je ne sais pas…

Doucement, il partit dans son dortoir, sans un regard en arrière. Drago sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'ils se reverraient un jour.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Et oui, encore ! Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, j'ai été très occupée cette semaine je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de répondre et j'en suis désolée… Je vais donc essayer de le faire dès maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçus, l'histoire avance ! =)

J'espère que j'ai bien réécris ce chapitre, car je le poste assez tard (en regardant d'ailleurs le dernier film de Harry Potter)...

Au prochain chapitre,

C.


End file.
